


Мир живых

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First Time, M/M, Post-Hiatus, Slash, The Empty House, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Пустой Дом AU. Уотсон узнал Холмса в маскировке под продавца книг, но это был уже не первый раз, когда он видел его, начиная с возвращения домой после падения детектива в Райхенбах. Уотсон полон решимости позаботиться о том, чтобы это было в последний раз.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of "The Land of the Living" ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/208746?view_full_work=true ) by spacemutineer

Сидя на каменных ступенях здания коронерского суда*, Шерлок Холмс поменял своё положение, ещё больше ссутулив плечи и подтянув поближе к себе лежащую на коленях связку книг. Неуклюжий и малоподвижный горбун был не самым удачным выбором для маскировки, но это позволяло ему остаться максимально неузнаваемым и не привлекать к себе внимания. Тигр использует маскировку леса до того момента, как обрушится на выбранную жертву.

Его добычей в этот день был полковник Себастьян Моран, опаснейший карточный игрок и ещё более опасный стрелок из духового ружья. Однако необходимо добавить, что ещё одной его добычей являлся доктор Джон Уотсон, который, как и Моран, должен был выйти из здания суда в течение следующих двух минут.

Холмсу казалось, как будто по его нервам бежит электричество. Он задавался вопросом, очень ли изменился Уотсон. Три года миновало с тех пор, как он в последний раз видел доктора. Уотсон тогда сидел на заросшей мхом скале на холодном чистом воздухе австрийских Альп и читал прощальное письмо от человека, ожидающего смерти. Сейчас Холмсу было уже непросто вспомнить ту сцену во всех деталях, как если бы это произошло во сне. Или в каком-то кошмарном забытьи. 

Он услышал у себя за спиной голоса, когда зрители и участники слушания начали медленно выходить друг за другом. Уловив чутким слухом знакомые шаги, он задержал дыхание. Когда мужчина подошёл, Холмс, встав со ступенек, столкнулся с ним, с грохотом уронив книги.

Уотсон рассыпался в извинениях голосом, который казался совершенно не изменившимся от прошедших лет. Всё в нём было точно таким же, как помнил Холмс. Даже его запах был тем же самым: сочетанием насыщенного аромата любимого бренда табака и острого мускуса его лосьона после бритья. А ещё от него неуловимо пахло Бейкер-стрит. От него пахло _домом_.

Когда книги вернулись в его руки, Холмс, не в силах сопротивляться желанию поднять голову, разрешил себе мимолётно встретиться глазами с глазами доктора. Он понимал, что это было искушением судьбы позволить Уотсону заглянуть себе в глаза, но у него вдруг не достало сил просто взять и уйти. Три года прошли с того момента, как они стояли так же близко друг к другу. 

В течение трёх лет Холмс путешествовал, исследуя мир. 

И ждал.

Он ждал в четырнадцати странах на трёх континентах. Он всё время впитывал новые знания, восхищался красотой экзотических земель, открывал забытые места и скрытые тайны. 

И ждал. 

Ждал. 

И вот теперь он в Лондоне, и в одно мгновение долгое ожидание подошло к концу.

Конечно, существовал риск поставить под угрозу всю операцию. Из здания суда должен был выйти Моран. Если полковник наткнётся на радостное воссоединение двух друзей, одного из которых пытался убить в течение достаточно долгого времени, это будет иметь катастрофические последствия.

Но когда их глаза встретились, Холмс почти с ужасом обнаружил, что Уотсон не был взволнован так, как он сам. Несмотря на отразившееся в пристальном взгляде Уотсона узнавание, детектива поразило, что он увидел в глазах доктора то, что не ожидал там разглядеть − тревожную смесь страха и печали. Он едва смог сдержать дрожь. Что произошло с его другом? Это имеет отношение к нему − или причина в другом?

Вручив книги, доктор быстро остановил первый кэб, который увидел. Холмс с трудом подавил желание его окликнуть. Ему хотелось догнать его. Помочь ему. Казалось, с Уотсоном что-то не так. Доктор не был суеверным человеком. Если он испугался, увидев Холмса, то не потому, что решил, что тот призрак. Что-то ещё было очень неправильно, что-то пошло не так. Холмс чувствовал это всем существом, но сейчас он не мог последовать за другом.

Во-первых, он должен был проследить за Мораном − за последней нитью, оставшейся от мерзкой паутины, на разрушение которой Холмсу потребовались три года. В спешке выскочив в этот момент из здания суда, Моран мог исчезнуть в неизвестном направлении. Холмс бросил последний взгляд на удаляющийся кэб, а затем двинулся усталой походкой старого продавца книг в другую сторону, следом за полковником. Он тщательно выверял расстояние и маскировку. Когда кто-то охотится на охотника, ловушка должна быть расставлена с большой осторожностью.

***

К тому времени, когда Холмс смог разыскать Уотсона, наступил прохладный вечер, и его плечи ныли из-за того, что он продолжал сохранять облик горбатого продавца книг. Детектив обнаружил своего друга в таком месте, где не ожидал его найти, там, куда он, по правде говоря, не желал бы идти.

Уотсон неподвижно стоял перед пустой могилой с надгробным камнем. В руке он держал свежий букет любимых чайных роз Холмса. Он помнил вкусы детектива. 

Спрятавшись в темноте, Холмс наблюдал за другом, стоящим перед его фальшивой могилой. В течение какого-то времени доктор, погрузившись в мысли, просто стоял, уставившись на гранитный камень.

Наконец, шумно выдохнув, Уотсон встал на колени, чтобы положить на могилу цветы. Доктор обернулся через плечо, чтобы увидеть, есть кто поблизости, и, конечно, не заметил того единственного, кто был рядом. Из кармана он достал маленький конверт. Деликатно и с благоговением положив на землю одной рукой букет, другой он спрятал конверт в небольшой зазор между камнем и землёй. Поднявшись, Уотсон плотнее запахнул пальто, чтобы противостоять вечернему ветру, и, не оглядываясь, ушёл быстрым шагом.

Когда Уотсон оказался вне поля зрения, детектив, выйдя из тени, встал перед могилой, на которой было начертано его имя. Когда он присел, чтобы достать конверт, в воздухе повис сладкий аромат роз, принесённых Уотсоном. 

В конверте было письмо, написанное аккуратным почерком Уотсона, но, очевидно, не предназначенное для того, чтобы его увидели. По-крайней мере, оно не было адресовано никому из мира живых. 

Читая письмо, Холмс наклонился, чтобы опереться на надгробный камень.

Несколько минут спустя Холмс уже бежал. Быстрее, чем бегал когда-то по улицам Лондона вместе с доктором. 

Нельзя было терять ни минуты.

***

* − Коронерский суд − Ко́ронер (англ. coroner от лат. coronarius) — в некоторых странах англо-саксонской правовой системы должностное лицо, специально расследующее смерти, имеющие необычные обстоятельства или произошедшие внезапно, и непосредственно определяющее причину смерти.

Обычно коронер ведёт расследование, когда есть подозрение в насильственных действиях, повлёкших смерть (как правило, собирает доказательства убийства).


	2. Письмо

«Я начинаю писать вам письмо, Холмс, уже в десятый раз. Возможно, это письмо я всё-таки допишу.

Будь вы здесь, вы рассердились бы на меня из-за него. Я не сомневаюсь в этом. Вы были бы разочарованы тем, что этим решением я не смог соответствовать вашей силе духа и храбрости. Но, Холмс, вы же знали, что я никогда не был вам равным. На самом деле на Земле таких людей просто нет. Вы были необыкновенным, и стояли выше всех нас, простых смертных. То, что я смог быть рядом с вами пусть даже в течении короткого времени, было для меня величайшей честью. Я только могу надеяться, что вы знали об этом.

К сожалению, я не могу больше притворяться, что моя теперешняя жизнь имеет хоть какой-то смысл. Признаюсь, что она утратила его с того дня, как моя милая Мэри последовала за вами. Она была моим проводником, моим якорем в потоке печали и потерь, которые владели мною после того, как я вернулся после вашего ужасного падения в холодный Райхенбах, и по прошествии времени нисколько не ослабели.

Холодный и влажный октябрь, забрав в темноте ночи мою прекрасную подругу, наконец-то полностью оправдал своё имя. К этому моменту привели шесть долгих месяцев мучительной болезни. Буду с вами честным, Холмс, тем ужасным утром, сквозь слёзы, я почувствовал облегчение. Перед смертью она неделю страдала от сильнейших болей. Она очень страдала, и ни моё медицинское искусство, ни умение поддерживать большие дозы морфия не приносили ей никакого облегчения. Она безвозвратно угасала. Но перед тем рассветом, её лицо, наконец-то, стало безмятежным.

Я обо всём позаботился и, отправившись в длительную прогулку, выкурил столько сигарет, сколько смог, в попытке очистить свою голову. Я бродил в холоде и тумане в течение многих часов, не зная, куда иду и когда должен вернуться. В тот день я впервые вас увидел. Или вообразил, что увидел.

Краем глаза я заметил вас бегущим в переулок, мимо которого проходил. Вы устремились туда, видимо, чтобы спрятаться там за ящиками. Я замер на месте и пристально всмотрелся в то место, где вы скрылись. Но больше ничего не увидел. Я понятия не имел, что будет меня ожидать за ящиками, когда обойду их. Я осознавал, что вряд ли вас там найду: вы были мертвы к тому времени уже год, и этот факт крепко сидел в моей голове. И всё же меня охватила безумная надежда. Когда я, наконец, завернул за угол, чтобы противостоять всему, что бы там не нашёл, переулок оказался пуст. Вас там не было; там вообще никого не было. Никого и ничего, кроме пустого, безлюдного пространства.

Сказать, что этот случай меня встревожил − ничего не сказать. Как доктор, я попытался утешить себя знанием, что недавно перенёс серьёзную душевную травму. И я мог простить себе причудливое − а кто-то назвал бы его бредовым − принятие желаемого за действительное при таких обстоятельствах. Эта мысль, казалось, немного помогла, позволяя мне пережить последующие мрачные недели.

Но потом, ближе к Святкам, я увидел вас мельком ещё раз. На этот раз я успел заметить вас перед тем, как вы скрылись в магазине. Я зашёл в магазин, чтобы вас там найти и ...честно говоря, я не был уверен, что собирался сделать. И, конечно, где-то в глубине души, я понимал, что не найду вас. Уж точно не вас, Холмс, но как я мог сопротивляться желанию искать вас в магазине, будучи всего лишь несколько минут назад свидетелем вашего присутствия? Вы же можете простить мне это намерение? Продавец был очень внимателен ко мне, самому странному и одурманенному клиенту, который у него когда-нибудь был. В тот магазин я больше никогда не возвращался.

Несколько недель спустя, в начале нового года, у меня был первый опыт наблюдения за вами, когда вы были в маскировке. Когда однажды утром я направлялся в свою клинику, ко мне на улице подошёл мужчина. Он выглядел как крепко сбитый и грубоватый матрос. Понятия не имею, почему я сразу подумал, что это были вы, Холмс. Мужчина не выглядел как вы, его походка была шатающейся, а манера поведения выдавала воинственность и низкий интеллект. Но я помню вас как мастера маскировки, отлично скрывающего свою личность под другой, когда возникала в этом необходимость. Это был ваш непревзойдённый талант, а вы были превосходным актёром. Я был уверен, что вы об этом знали.

Я очень пристально уставился на мужчину, который шёл мне навстречу, и с каждым шагом выражение его лица становилось всё более угрюмым и угрожающим. Когда он, наконец, прошёл мимо меня, я обнаружил, что не могу отвести от него взгляд и повернул голову, чтобы продолжить за ним наблюдать. Этим я перегнул палку. Разозлившись, мужчина повернулся и бросился на меня. Схватив за отвороты пальто, он толкнул меня к кирпичной стене здания. Он потребовал моё имя и объяснений. Всё, что я мог сделать, это принести извинения и попросить прощения, которого, как оказалось, ужасно мне не хватало. Наконец, я сказал ему, что он напомнил мне покойного друга, и именно это заставило меня так неприлично за ним следить. Мои доводы, должно быть, были убедительны, потому что его суровые черты немного смягчились. Мужчина с рычанием освободил меня и продолжил свой путь, а я после произошедшего не мог отдышаться всю оставшуюся часть дня.

Став более осторожным, в течение последующих нескольких месяцев я видел вас десятки раз, Холмс. Я больше не гнался за вашей тенью за угол и на улице не позволял себе слишком пристально на кого-то смотреть, когда мне казалось, что это вы под маскировкой. Я хорошо понимаю, что эти события − просто фантазии беспокойного ума. Я понимал, что со мной происходит, но не мог от этого избавиться. Я научился это принимать и попытался в той или иной мере с этим жить. Это работало − чего следовало ожидать, учитывая обстоятельства − до сегодняшнего утра.

Я помогал Лестрейду в качестве полицейского хирурга во время одного довольно любопытного расследования. Это было дело, которое бы вам, Холмс, непременно понравилось: мужчина без оружия, застреленный пулей из револьвера в запертой комнате на верхнем этаже. Это был тот вид тайны, ради которых вы жили и в которые так любили вгрызаться зубами. На самом деле Лестрейд упомянул об этом сам. Ему очень не хватало вашего присутствия. Нет никого, кто со знанием дела восхищался бы вашим детективным мастерством больше, чем он.

Этим утром было следствие, которое сразу пошло не так. К своему ужасу я обнаружил, что суд не верит заключениям квалифицированного врача так, как когда-то им верил единственный в мире детектив-консультант. Поэтому, выйдя из здания суда, я уже был подавлен и расстроен. То, что я обнаружил за его стенами, только усилило эффект.

На ступеньках сидел пожилой джентльмен с несколькими связками старинных книг на коленях. Несмотря на искривлённую спину, было что-то, привлекшее моё внимание, в линии его плеч. Я был совершенно уверен, что видел их прежде, и волна предчувствия поглотила меня. Я пытался быстро уйти и избежать какого бы то ни было взаимодействия с этим мужчиной. Но моя нервозность сделала меня неуклюжим, и я, врезавшись в него на лестнице, заставил его уронить книги.

Всё, что было после, казалось, происходило очень медленно, как во сне. Когда я поднял книги, к ним потянулись нетерпеливые руки. Я передал книги, и очень знакомые тонкие пальцы обхватили их за пыльные корешки и обложки. Было невозможно ошибиться, поскольку я не один год наблюдал их за работой, зачарованный ритмом и элегантностью. Я узнал бы ваши руки где угодно, Холмс.

Я мгновенно понял, что моя прежде подавляемая форма помешательства засверкала новыми, намного более тревожными гранями. Я поднял голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с этим мужчиной, чтобы убедиться, что всё это только моя фантазия. Я нашёл мало утешения в том мимолётном пристальном взгляде. Его глаза были серыми, проницательными и пронзительными. И вашими. Боже, помоги мне, я был совершенно уверен, что они ваши, и смотрят мне прямо в душу.

Дрожа и истекая потом от нервного потрясения, я забрался в первый кэб, который смог поймать. Когда мы отъехали, перед моим внутренним взором снова возникли ваши руки. Указывающие на улики на местах преступлений, что-то ищущие в документах на вашем столе, сжимающие взлетающий смычок, крепко держащие меня за запястье в темноте во время полицейской засады. Всё, что я когда-либо видел или смел представить, заняло мои мысли и не желало оттуда уходить. Этого странного призрака вызвал я? Это были не вы, но, в то же время, в глубине души я знал, что не было больше никого, кто это ещё мог быть.

Через пять кварталов, резко крикнув кэбмену, чтобы тот остановился, я буквально выпрыгнул из всё ещё движущегося кэба. Всё, что было в моём кошельке, было брошено на сидение, а я пешком вернулся к зданию суда. Я должен был снова увидеть старика. Я должен был знать. Я должен был знать наверняка, независимо от последствий.

Когда я туда вернулся, ступеньки были пусты. Я посмотрел вверх и вниз по улице, на само здание суда, и на дорожки с обеих сторон. Никакой следов странного старого продавца книг, с которым я столкнулся. Прохожие, кэбмены, служащие суда − ни один из них не мог вспомнить, что видел такого мужчину на лестнице всего за десять минут до этого.

Конечно, зачем это им? Они не детективы, чтобы найти решение этой головоломки, и не доктора, чтобы поставить диагноз. Они не помнили его, потому что _его никогда там не было_. Он был полностью фантазией моего собственного больного разума, который пытался, но не смог вернуть вас в мою жизнь. То, что это могли быть вы, было безумием. Полное и не поддающееся контролю безумие.

Как я могу продолжать идти этим путём, Холмс? Я сошёл с ума. Я теперь совершенно бесполезен в качестве медика. Как я могу вылечить кого-либо, когда, имея такие подробные и постоянно увеличивающегося бредовые фантазии, сам болен? И что дальше, скажите на милость? Я начну разговаривать с призраком, которого вызвал, чтобы тот меня преследовал?

Нет. Нет. Я не могу этого допустить. Кроме того, я _не_ позволю этого. И поэтому было принято решение. Нельзя позволить этому продолжиться. Я думал броситься в чёрный и бесконечный водоворот Темзы, когда шёл обратно от здания суда, но есть слишком высокий риск неудачи. Мой служебный револьвер − гораздо более надёжен. Быстрый и − если я сделаю достаточно хороший выстрел − безболезненный. Он уже лежит тяжёлой глыбой в моём кармане, ожидая подходящего момента. Он послужит своей цели в моей операции, которую я собираюсь провести в этот тихий и пустой вечер, идеально для этого подходящий.

Холмс, мой дорогой друг, я искренне надеюсь, что смогу найти вас в следующей жизни. Господь свидетель, что я никогда не прекращал искать вас в этой.

ДХВ»


	3. Chapter 3

Окна клиники Уотсона были темны, когда Холмс, запыхавшись, до неё добежал. Он сжал и разжал руки в кулаки несколько раз, пытаясь успокоиться, прежде чем открыть отмычкой замок двери. Всё это время холодные щупальца страха сжимали его сердце. Вдруг уже слишком поздно?

«Это невозможно», − подумал он. Доктор не мог обогнать его, учитывая его неторопливую походку, даже несмотря на время, которое потребовалось, чтобы достать и прочитать письмо. 

Письмо. 

Кровь снова застыла в венах Холмса только от мысли о нём. Это не просто письмо − это предсмертная записка. И она лежит у него в кармане. 

Он должен всё остановить и вернуть прежний порядок вещей. Чего бы это ему не стоило. 

Привычно подавив эмоции, Холмс сосредоточился. Нет, никоим образом Уотсон не мог оказаться здесь раньше него. 

Логика была здравой, но сомнения всё же леденили кровь.

Механизм замка, щёлкнув, встал на своё место, и дверь наконец-то открылась. Внутри, как он и ожидал (и о чём молился, даже не сознавая этого), не было никого. Он не стал зажигать свет и прислонился к стене, чтобы подождать доктора в темноте и не спугнуть его наличием освещения. 

Когда Уотсон уже войдёт в дом, Холмс найдет способ выбраться из своего укрытия так, чтобы удержать его от исполнения трагического замысла и обеспечить безопасность. 

Прошли две минуты, но доктор всё ещё не появлялся. 

На шестой минуте Холмса охватило нетерпение. Что задержало Уотсона? Вскоре к нетерпению добавилась паника. Уотсон упоминал в письме о Темзе и наблюдении за её темным, бесконечным потоком. Может быть, он изменил свой план? Он мог быть на мосту, и в эту минуту собираться с него спрыгнуть, а единственный человек, который мог остановить его, глупо протаптывал дыру в полу его клиники.

Требовалось принять решение, и Холмс колебался: уйти и, начав искать друга, рискнуть пропустить его возвращение, или остаться и подождать его в темноте − и фигурально, и буквально? К счастью, его размышления были прерваны металлическим скрежетом ключа в двери.

Рука Уотсона уже была в его кармане, когда он медленно переступил через порог, и Холмс приготовился в случае необходимости одним прыжком броситься к нему и силой отнять оружие. У него не было ни малейшего желания учинять насилие, тем более ввязываться в драку с измученным отчаянием другом, но если другого выхода не будет, он станет удерживать того от попыток навредить себе любым способом. 

В течение нескольких напряжённых секунд, не моргая, Холмс следил за рукой Уотсона.

Наконец, появилось содержимое кармана. Уотсон достал из него бутылку виски, в которой уже не хватало трёх или четырёх больших глотков, и, сделав из неё ещё пару, снова спрятал в карман. Холмс дождался, когда друг зажжёт одну из ламп в комнате. Теперь Холмс видел его опущенные плечи и подрагивающую руку, бесцельно скользнувшую по стене. 

Вдруг Уотсон, словно вспомнив о чем-то, сделал боком шаг к двери, ещё шаг, и через мгновение он мог вновь переступить порог и уйти − неизвестно куда и с какими намерениями. 

Медлить было невозможно.

Холмс бесшумно выскользнул из затенённого угла и встал между доктором и дверью. И, чтобы доктор не принял его за грабителя, серьёзно и спокойно обратился к нему:

− Уотсон! Ради Бога, не пугайтесь. Сейчас вы всё поймете. Я всё объясню...

Замерев при звуке его голоса, Уотсон словно начал задыхаться. Затем все же втянул воздух и резко повернулся. 

Его глаза, едва охватив взглядом фигуру Холмса, расширились от ужаса, и он издал сдавленный вскрик. Он стал быстро пятиться назад, пока не достиг противоположной стены. Прижавшись к ней спиной, он запустил руку в другой карман, достал револьвер и направил его на приближающегося детектива.

− Де... держитесь подальше от меня! Отойдите, говорю вам!

Он на мгновение зажмурился, как будто надеялся, что тот, кого он видел, исчезнет.

− Вы не настоящий. Я знаю, что вы не настоящий! Идите прочь!

Подняв руки, чтобы продемонстрировать свою безобидность и попытаться успокоить своего возбуждённого друга, Холмс продолжил терпеливым, увещевательным тоном: 

− Уотсон, пожалуйста, послушайте. Сейчас я всё расскажу. Я... 

_О, нет! Какая оплошность!_.

Маскировка. Он всё ещё носил маскировку. Холмс проклял свой собственный идиотизм. Почему он её оставил? В письме же было ясно сказано... Ах, вот почему. Он прочитал письмо и бросился бежать, не уделив своему внешнему виду должного внимания. Это было нелепой и большой ошибкой, сделанной в самый неподходящий момент. 

Совладав с досадой на собственную несообразительность, Холмс предпринял новую попытку объясниться. 

− Подождите, Уотсон, пожалуйста, позвольте мне показать. Это я, ваш друг, Шерлок Холмс. 

Он отклеил фальшивый нос, закрывающий его собственный, и снял седой парик, чтобы продемонстрировать свои тёмные и взъерошенные волосы.

− Мой друг, это только маскировка, та, которую вы сегодня уже видели, и сквозь которую вы меня разглядели. Пожалуйста, поверьте, когда я говорю вам, что у меня не было намерения напугать вас таким образом. Нет ничего, что я хотел бы меньше, чем взволновать и расстроить вас, Уотсон. Вы должны мне поверить.

Уотсон выглядел растерянным и испуганным. Понимание так и не отразилось в его расширенных глазах. Когда же он заговорил, его речь была сбивчивой, как у ребенка, который начинает много говорить в попытке успокоить самого себя, а не кого-то. 

− Но... нет. Нет. Холмс мёртв... я был там, когда это произошло. Вы не настоящий. Вы − фантазия больного ума. Мой друг Холмс... Человек, которого я... Нет. _Холмс мёртв_.

Рука, держащая пистолет, дрожала.

− Уотсон, нет. Посмотрите на меня. Если вы посмотрите, вы увидите. Я не призрак, я из плоти и крови. Я знаю, что заставил вас страдать, я сожалею об этом, но на то были причины. Я всё вам расскажу. И вы поймёте. Но сейчас я стою перед вами, это я, я жив и... Пожалуйста, вы должны выслушать меня.

Доктор уже дрожал всем телом, когда он нацелил оружие прямо в грудь Холмсу и щелчком взвёл курок. По его щеке заскользила слеза, оставляя за собой влажный след.

− Прекратите говорить, прекратите _говорить его голосом_! Я не знаю, как вы это делаете, но это невыносимо! Остановитесь и уйдите! Пожалуйста, я прошу вас просто _уйти_. Имейте же совесть, имейте милосердие и позвольте страдающему человеку умереть спокойно!

Холмс вздрогнул и даже чуть покачнулся, как будто получил сильный удар. И ощущение было точно такое же. Он опустил руки и голову, чтобы выглядеть менее угрожающим, но не отвёл глаз от Уотсона, начав снова медленно приближаться к другу. 

− Нет. Нет, я не позволю вам это сделать. Стреляйте в меня, если вы собрались выстрелить, Уотсон. Возможно, мне действительно лучше быть убитым. Мне тоже невыносимо видеть вас в таком состоянии. Но я надеюсь, что это временное помутнение рассудка. Это случается от горя и переживаний. Но потом... Прошу вас... Я сожалею... − говоря это, Холмс не спускал взгляд с друга, заставляя слушать свой размеренно звучащий голос, усилием воли сдерживая подступавший к горлу спазм. Его голос должен быть ровным и спокойным, таким, к какому привык Уотсон − это единственный шанс удерживать его внимание. 

Уотсон действительно замер на месте и не оказал сопротивления, когда Холмс потянулся за револьвером и выдернул его из холодных пальцев. Холмс немедленно вытащил из него пули и спрятал их в свой карман, а потом отбросил оружие так далеко, как только смог. Револьвер с металлическим звуком ударился об стену.

Когда Холмс повернулся к своему другу, тот наблюдал за ним широко распахнутыми, растерянными и испуганными глазами. Холмс осторожно взял доктора за руки, надеясь, что прикосновение его успокоит. Пальцы Уотсона были совершенно ледяными. Холмс сжал их своей горячей ладонью. 

Доктор, опомнившись, вырвал руку и заговорил тихим разбитым голосом:

− Он умер. Вы не можете быть настоящими. Мой Холмс давно умер. − Затем Уотсон обхватил голову руками. − Господи, что это? Что со мной происходит? 

Детектив морщился от внутренней боли, режущей его тысячей стеклянных осколков. Это было очень тяжело. Но он не собирался сдаваться. Именно последняя фраза его обнадежила: Уотсон вышел из оцепенения, осознал происходящее и стал задумываться над ним. 

− Послушайте, Уотсон. Ведь вы не видели меня мёртвым, ведь так? 

− Нет... Да...

− И вы понимаете, что я не призрак? 

− О, Боже... Но Холмс... Но вы разбились, упав со скалы. 

− Нет. Мне удалось выжить. 

− Но как? Как можно выжить, упав в водопад? Если вы даже выжили, ваше тело должно быть искалечено. 

− Уотсон, я жив и здоров. И вы тоже. Вы только выслушайте меня, и вам всё станет понятно. 

Уотсон и слушал его, и не слушал. Косился на закутанного в непрезентабельную, хорошо скрывающую фигуру одежду Холмса, морщился и хмурил лоб:

− Но переломы, ушибы... Как?! 

Холмса осенило: 

− Уотсон, я могу вам доказать!

В мгновение ока скинув с плеч длинный потрёпанный сюртук продавца книг, он начал расстёгивать пуговицы, но от спешки они застревали в петлях, и он, отбросив все церемонии, стремительным жестом разорвал полурасстёгнутую рубашку. Оторвавшиеся пуговицы щелкнули по полу. 

Холмс распахнул ткань, чтобы обнажить свою мускулистую бледную грудь, гладкую и без шрамов, которых так страшился его друг, и прижал к ней руку Уотсона в области сердца.

− Что скажете, доктор? Вы чувствуете моё сердцебиение? Я не призрак и не плод вашего воображения. Я есть я. _Я настоящий, Джон._

Подняв свободную руку, Холмс мягко коснулся лица Уотсона и стёр большим пальцем слёзы, в то время как тот, замерев, уставился на тыльную сторону его руки. Холмс сильнее прижал ладонь Уотсона к своей груди, чтобы он ощутил, как его сердце снова и снова настойчиво телеграфирует одно-единственное сообщение.

_Поверьте мне._  
Поверьте мне.  
Поверьте мне.  
Поверьте мне. 

***

Ровный, ритмичный стук человеческого сердца − один из самых утешительных звуков на земле. Холмс это знал. Что бы ни происходило в мыслях и чувствах его друга, он явно по-настоящему успокаивался.

Наконец Уотсон поднял голову, чтобы встретиться с глазами Холмса. Его глаза искрились − в них то ли стояли непролитые слезы, то ли так ярко отражался свет лампы. Но взгляд был совершенно осмысленным:

− Господи… Холмс... Это действительно вы? 

Он отнял ладонь от груди чудесным образом вернувшегося друга − и вдруг отчаянно, порывисто и крепко его обнял. Кожу Холмса, довольно нежную, о чём он сам редко вспоминал, царапнули пуговицы сюртука доктора, плечи сдавили сильные пальцы, но он лишь задержал дыхание от неожиданности, позволяя сжимать себя в объятиях сколько угодно − лишь бы Уотсон успокоился и окончательно убедился, что перед ним живой человек, а не порождение воспалённого рассудка. 

− Вы... О, Боже, _Холмс_. Да. 

Холмс перевёл дух и с облегчением кивнул, улыбаясь. 

Объятия разомкнулись, Холмс уже собирался отстраниться и размышлял, где тут можно сесть, чтобы спокойно поговорить, но Уотсон вдруг снова притянул его к себе, заставил слегка наклонить голову, запустил пальцы в его волосы и прижался губами к его губам. Это было совершенно неожиданно, и Холмс, невольно отмечая лёгкий вкус виски на губах друга и аромат кастильского мыла*, исходящий от его кожи, всё же на миг испытал полное смятение чувств. Нет, он совсем не возражал против поцелуя − скорее напротив. Но в обычных обстоятельствах считал это совершенно невозможным и вряд ли способным повториться. Поэтому он тут же ответил − горячо и самозабвенно. 

Рука Уотсона дрогнула в его волосах, замерла... И он потерял сознание. 

Холмс едва успел подхватить обмякшее тело друга. 

В этой комнате негде было сесть, и Холмс устроился на полу и положил голову доктора к себе на колени. Пульс на его запястье был быстрым, но ровным. Его сердце было в порядке, похоже, сказалась перегруженность эмоциями. 

Холмс ослабил воротник Уотсона и выудил из его кармана верную бутылку виски. Детектив смотрел на неё в течение пары секунд, а затем сделал один большой глоток, прежде, чем дать немного Уотсону для того, чтобы тот очнулся.

Магия виски сработала: ресницы Уотсона медленно затрепетали, а потом он распахнул глаза.

− Уотсон... − начал Холмс, помогая доктору сесть. Теперь они сидели друг напротив друга. Ещё раз пристально всмотревшись друг в друга, они тихо рассмеялись. 

− И вот мы снова здесь... в мире живых, − подытожил Холмс. 

− Да, вы действительно не призрак...

− Я точно не призрак, − усмехнулся Холмс. − Надеюсь, я смог вас в этом убедить. 

− Да. − Он убрал пальцы Холмса со своего запястья и с благодарностью поднёс их к губам. Холмс мог только смотреть, ослабев от неописуемого ощущения легчайших поцелуев, которые, начавшись на кончиках пальцев, осыпали ладонь, а закончились на внутренней стороне запястья.

С опаской и с любопытством в глазах, Уотсон потянулся, чтобы коснуться лица Холмса. Пальцы доктора мягко заскользили, с осторожностью нанося на карту каждую линию и каждый изгиб, как будто он пытался найти их потерянные друг без друга годы. Холмс закрыл глаза и наклонил голову, чтобы позволить касаться всего, чего тот пожелает.

Уотсон продолжал исследовать его пальцами, вниз вдоль сильных мышц шеи и по чувствительным ямочкам на горле. Пальцы легли на плечо и на то, что осталось от рубашки. Холмс резко выдохнул, когда тот, мягким прикосновением скользнув по его грудной клетке, провёл подушечками пальцев по шраму, оставленному с ночи, когда в него стреляли. Стежки, сделанные квалифицированным доктором, не оставили после себя очень заметного шрама.

− Я думал, что потерял вас в тот день, − тихо сказал он. 

Он провёл пальцами по шраму ещё раз, а затем порывисто схватился за бок детектива.

− Не оставляйте меня снова, Холмс. Прошу вас. Никогда не оставляйте меня больше. Это − всё, о чём я вас прошу. Не оставляйте меня снова без вас.

Глаза Холмса вспыхнули, и он сказал очень твёрдо: 

− Нет, никогда. Я клянусь вам, Уотсон. Больше никогда.

Тогда Уотсон приподнялся, чтобы снова поцеловать Холмса; поцелуй был глубоким и сильным − и детектив не мог припомнить, что бы взволновало его больше.  
Руки Уотсона вновь заскользили по его телу. Он сбросил рубашку Холмса с его плеч, предоставляя больше пространства для своих губ, чтобы продолжить картографию. Когда он поцеловал мускулистые плечи и ключицы, его руки переместились вниз, чтобы оказаться над напряжённой эрекцией Холмса. Уотсон замер и поднял голову, чтобы встретиться с ним глазами.

В глазах Уотсона были и чистое желание, и потребность и _жажда_ , и от осознания этого по позвоночнику Холмса прокатилась сладкая дрожь. Слова здесь не требовались. Он откинулся назад на руки, и Уотсон переместился вниз, чтобы расстегнуть на нём брюки.

Позволив себя раздеть, Холмс задрожал, возбуждённый и уязвимый. Он не знал, чего именно сейчас ожидать, заморгал, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, но все колебания испарились в то мгновение, когда Уотсон обхватил его губами. Он принял его глубоко, и Холмс, задохнувшись, откинулся на локти. Он сквозь дымку перед глазами увидел, как Уотсон скользнул рукой в свои брюки, но нахлынувшие ощущения отодвинули прочь внешний мир − как будто буря уносила его в океан. Но эта буря была прекрасна.  
Тепло тела Уотсона напротив него, ощущение его рта, горячего и влажного − всё это накатывало на него волнами. Красивыми, идеальными, грохочущими волнами.

Внезапно одна подхватила его и вынесла вверх, в ослепительный свет. Он хрипло вскрикнул, ощутил толчок в своё бедро и понял, что его друг и сейчас, как всегда, последовал за ним. 

Они лежали на полу, обнявшись, и по-прежнему молчали. Холмс гладил Уотсона по прекрасным и мягким волосам, наслаждаясь непривычными, чудесными ощущениями под своим пальцами. 

Потом будут слова, которые им обоим следует сказать. Слова объяснений, которые должны быть сделаны, благодарности, которая должна быть выражена, извинений, которые должны быть принесены, и радости, о которой хочется кричать. Но сейчас слова были не нужны. Красноречивый детектив и его поднаторевший в изящной словесности биограф молчали. А сейчас всё, что должно было еще не высказано, отразилось в движении, которым Холмс переплёл их пальцы и притянул Уотсона поближе. 

Позже у них будет достаточно времени.

***

Примечание переводчика:

* − Кастильское мыло − «Король» среди всех видов туалетного мыла. Натуральное мыло, сваренное на 90% из оливкового масла Extra Virgin (первого холодного отжима). Остальные 10% масел чаще всего составляют кокосовое или касторовое, плюс очищенная вода и щёлочь. Никаких отдушек.


End file.
